


The Tamed Cowboy

by ImaginationsOfADreamer



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Marriage, Other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, gender neutral reader, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 00:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11197023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaginationsOfADreamer/pseuds/ImaginationsOfADreamer
Summary: It's your 5 year anniversary and Jesse has a special surprise...





	The Tamed Cowboy

"Honey, are you ready?"

You met your eyes in the mirror above the mantlepiece, spotting a stray hair and swiftly tucking it behind your ear. You pursed your lips, running the balm over them for protection against the humid air outside. You clicked the lid back on top and stuffed it into your jacket pocket.

"Yeah, sweet pea. Jus' comin'."

You sighed with content, twisting your body this way and that, happy with how you looked. You ears perked at the sound of footsteps heading from bedroom. You couldn't help but glance in his direction. Instead of his usual leather trousers, brown shirt and serape, he donned an immaculate charcoal three piece suit with a white shirt, no tie in sight but the top three buttons were casually undone. Your breath hitched at the sight of how well he scrubbed up. He had trimmed his scraggly beard into something presentable and his chocolate locks were brushed, resting neatly just below his ears. He stood there with his hands in his trouser pockets, eyebrows raised expectantly at you.

 _Gosh damn, you got lucky_.

"What d'ya think?"

You opened your mouth to say something. Anything. You literally couldn't. There might as well have been a golden light backdrop with a choir of angels singing.

"Doll?"  
"Hmm?"

He shrugged slightly as to prompt you, a half smile on his lips showing off his pearly whites.

"I- erm. Yep. Great. Really good. Where's my boyfriend and what have you done with him?"

A hearty chuckle rumbled from Jesse, him now walking over to you to place his lips on your forehead, reluctantly pulling away to roam his eyes up and down your outfit.

"You look like an angel."

You inwardly smiled to yourself, reminiscing about your earlier thought about Jesse. You tiptoed up to peck his lips with yours as a thank you.

"The taxi should be here in about ten minutes or so. Should we have a quick drink?"

Your shoes tapped over the floor towards the open kitchen, head turned back towards Jesse as you asked the question.

"That'd be _mighty_ fine."

You stifled a giggle at his over-exerted accent and the cheeky wink he threw you, knowing exactly the reaction it would have on you. 

You opened the cabinet door and removed two glass tumblers down from the shelves before gently pushing it shut. Placing the glasses on the worktop, you reached over to the back of the counter to grab the dark brown bottle of whiskey you kept only for special occasions. Twisting the cap off, you meticulously poured a drabble into each glass before placing the lid on and sliding the bottle back to the corner. You opened the door of the freezer to remove the bag of ice cubes, plopping two into each glass and closing the door with your hip. 

Jesse hadn't been able to take his eyes off of you the entire time. He had both arms leaning on the countertop, his posture making it so his derriére was slightly pushed out. His cinnamon gaze sparkled as you handed him the drink, his tanned fingers brushing over yours and ice cubes clinking.

You both tapped your glasses together before taking a sip, savouring the mottled, alcoholic taste before letting it slide down your throat.

"Happy anniversary, Jesse."

"Happy anniversary, doll."

He took another swig.

"How many years has't been now?"

He looked thoughtfully up to ceiling, eyes not meeting yours, his elbow resting on the worktop and his chin resting on his fist. You gasped dramatically, leaning over and playfully slapping him on the arm which earned you a cheeky grin.

"Too damn long, apparently."

You raised your eyebrows as you took a sip, locking your orbs onto his face as it was his turn to act shocked. You smiled slightly, placing your near-empty glass next to his. 

"Five years is a long time to be together, Jesse."  
"Mmhm."

He downed the rest of his drink, crunching away at the ice you think he was actually supposed to leave in the glass. His hand covered yours, his palm cool from holding his drink. The corners of your lips turned up, eyes creasing as you smiled at your love.

A simultaneous beep and buzz from your phone brought you out of your trance. 

You slid the phone out of your jacket pocket, glancing at the screen.

"Taxi's here."

Jesse curled his fingers around your hand, lifting it up to his lips to kiss your knuckles, never taking his eyes off of yours. You took your hand back when he let go, cheeks warm and fuzzy from the gesture.

"C'mon, they'll be waiting for us."

You nodded, following Jesse to the front door,  taking your keys from the bowl to add to your collection in your pocket. He opened the door for you, shutting it once you were by his side. The air was warm, only a slight breeze passing through. The epitome of a gentleman, he opened the car door for so you could gracefully slide in. You said hello to the driver, and as Jesse made his way around to the other side of the taxi you began making small chit-chat.

You zipped the seatbelt over your body and clicked it in place. Just like earlier, Jesse took your hand in his own and moved it to the space inbetween you, clasping it tight.

Orange street lights blurred as the taxi whizzed past, the glow lighting up the interior of the taxi. You had booked reservations at your favourite restaurant, one that you only went to to celebrate something big because it wasn't exactly cheap. You squeezed your boyfriend's hand, excited to be able to spend this special night with him. 

\---

"I am _so_ full."  
"But it was _so_ good, doll."

You leant back in your chair, hands clasped over your stomach. Your left foot was idly stroking Jesse's leg, your other foot planted firmly on the floor. Empty dishes sat in front of you on the cloth covered table, waiting to be taken away.

"We've still got the sweets t'come yet, sugar."  
" _Yer the only sweet I need_."

Your poor impersonation of your boyfriend made you erupt in giggles, the cowboy opposite you failing miserably to hold back a grin. 

"M'sorry. That wasn't good."  
"Nope. Makes me remember why I love ya', though."

You couldn't help but smile. He tells you everyday that he loves you, but it never fails to cause butterflies. You adjusted yourself in your seat as the waiter came round to collect the plates, thanking them. He also handed you dessert menus to look at before he left. Jesse leant forwards in his chair, placing his menu flat on the table so he could look at you, you copying him. His hand reached across the neatly seat table, meeting yours in the middle. 

"(Y/N).."  
"Jesse?"

Your brows furrowed slightly, head tilting to the side.

"(Y/N). I love you."  
"I love you too."  
"Well.. I- er.."

Jesse brought his other hand, curled into a fist, to try and mask his cough. You squeezed his hand in reassurance. What was going on with him?

"Will you do th' honor.."

He released his hand from yours, digging it into his trouser pocket and sliding from his chair onto the floor on one knee. He used both hands to prop open the black velvet box, a beautiful ring perched on top of a satin cushion. 

"Of becoming my life long part'ner?"

The warm glow from the dinner candle on the table made the diamonds in the ring sparkle, the flicker from the flame recreated in Jesse's eyes. Your lips were slightly parted, eyebrows raised in shock and hands hung limply in your lap. Time seemed to slow. The room had gone quiet in anticipation but you didn't notice. This moment, this beautiful moment, was shared between you and Jesse only. His gaze looked at you expectantly, a nervous smile etched upon his lips. 

"Yes." You managed to whisper. Your throat had closed from emotion, the word coming out hoarse. "Yes, yes a _thousand times, yes_."

Jesse sprung himself upon you, strong arms wrapping around you, your eyes welling up with unshed emotion. You hugged him fiercely, burying your face into the crook of his neck. When he began to lean back only did you let go. The roar of applause met your ears from around the restaurant, but your eyes were still on Jesse. You shakily held out your left hand for him to twist the ring onto your finger. Your gaze flitted to the jewellery to him, vaguely wondering how he obtained your size but because of how perfect it looked.

"Thank you, (Y/N)."

Still holding your left hand, he brought it up to his lips to brush his fingers over the new addition of jewellery. You felt your face warming up, your head finally coming down from where it had been floating. You looked around, meeting strangers eyes and acknowledging them with a small wave with your other hand.

Jesse stood up and sat back in his chair, not letting go of your hand. You took in a deep breath, only shuddering slightly. You gazed over the restaurant, noting that everyone had gone back to enjoying their meals after the commotion.

"So.. Dessert?" Jesse asked, a lopsided smile on his bright face.

You burst out into laughter - _this_ was who you were going to be spending the rest of your life with, and you knew you were going to love every minute of it.

**************

" _Jesus_ \- I can't."

"Yes you can. Straighten up, breath **out** and-

Your eyes bulged as the air was pushed out of you, Your fingers grasped onto the wooden table in front of you, nails leaving indentations on the surface. You only relented the pressure once the zip on the back of your outfit had managed to close all the way and was securely fastened. You hoped Jesse was suffering as much as you to look good. Your body shuddered slightly, from lack of air but also from nerves.

Today was the day.

Today was the day you took Jesse's last name and legally became partners.

Today was the day you got _married_.

It was only a few months ago that Jesse had humorously proposed to you at your favourite restaurant, but you had decided 'why wait'? Money wasn't an issue. The majority of your family had unfortunately perished in the Omnic crisis, save for a few second cousins that you hadn't spoken to since before the war. Jesse was your home and there was no point in planning a full-on elaborate wedding. Plus, since the proposal you had both received a signal in regards to re-calling Overwatch, albeit illegally. 

You saw no harm in re-joining. It would of course mean that you would have to move to the watchpoint in Gibraltar, but for you that meant a _beach wedding_! Old faces and new greeted and congratulated you both, quickly settling into your new home. 

Currently, Angela was helping you into your wedding clothes, her face glowing with excitement. 

"I remember back in ze old days, when Jesse was so.. Boisterous. You seemed to have tamed him."

You laughed at her remark. It was true. It wasn't entirely down to you, but you feel you had a helping hand in managing to calm down the wannabe cowboy. Now you were settling down with him in the hopes of having a joyous future ahead of you. Tears prickled at the corners of your eyes with the thought, quickly dabbing them away with a slight touch of the finger.

Angela placed her delicate hand on your elbow, a gesture of re-assurance.

"I think I'm ready."

You glanced at yourself in the full length mirror, taking in a breath. 

"I'll go and let them know."

Angela left the room, clicking the door behind her, leaving you to your imagination.

_It was finally happening._

\---

Bells chimed, the chatter of your friends dying down as the music grew louder, signalling your entrance. Beside you walked Jack, or now commonly known as 'Soldier 76'. There were only a few people that were entrusted with his identity, you counting yourself lucky to be one of those select few. He kept his visor on for this sake, plus he said it also acted as kind of a shield against the glaring sun, which you giggled at.

Your hand rested in the crook of his elbow. It looked courteous, but you were actually leaning on him for support as he guided you down the aisle. Said 'aisle' being a white hessian carpet thrown on top of the sweltering sand. Your steps were shaky, but your smile said otherwise. You were in awe of the floral decorations, white daisies and roses entwined with forest green vines. You caught Jesse's eye at the other end of the aisle, a perfect replica of what you imagined the day he proposed to you. The sun was high in the sky, but the angles and positioning created a golden aura around him, the background music only adding to the heavenly experience. He was an angel. 

Your grip tightened on 76's arm, only for him to give a small squeeze back. Positive murmers rippled across the people standing either side of the walkway, along with a few 'oohs', but all of your attention was on Jesse. Despite the heat, he was wearing a long sleeved white shirt, secured with a dark coloured tie and a matching jacket perched on top of his shoulders. The shirt was tucked into his suit trousers, the old 'bamf' buckle on his leather belt making a comeback. He had actually asked your permission to wear it, thinking it would add a touch of humour and you surprisingly agreed.

You had finally reached the end, you glancing and smiling up to 76 as a thank you before he walked to his own seat.

You reached your hand out to Jesse, who took it and brought it up to his lips; something that had become a favourite of his to do. A chorus of 'awhs', and you raised the back of your free hand to your mouth to stifle a giggle. You clasped his hand properly and brought it down to hang inbetween you two.

The minister stood inbetween you two, gazing welcomingly over you two and your friends who had now taken their seats.

"Dearly beloved. We are gathered here today to witness..."

You zoned out as they introduced the ceremony, only able to focus on Jesse's loving gaze. His pools of cinnamon drifted from your eyes down to your plump lips, towards the curve of your exposed collarbone which you could only imagine looked _delicious_ in the warm glow of the sun. His eyes snapped back up to meet yours, a light dusting of pink across his cheeks when he realised his thoughts and that you had been studying him closely the entire time.

You could tell from his actions and the blush on his face that _definitely_ wasn't from the heat that he was thinking about rather inappropriate things. You bit down on your bottom lip, a vain attempt to stop your mouth from breaking out into a grin.

Your ears twitched when you heard your full name, the officiant just stating the importance of your vows. You were both never creative when it came to expressing your love via words, it was always actions, so you had made the joint decision for the minister to lead you with the traditional vows.

First was Jesse, repeating the lines after the officiate with no problem. Your heart swelled. Hearing him say those special words and knowing they were _true_ made you choke up a bit. Lena was there in a second, pressing a clean handkerchief into your hand so tears wouldn't spill down your face.

You had to cough before it was your turn, knowing your voice would be slightly croaky from the sudden overload of emotion. There were no hiccups during your part, apart from the odd sniffle which was always followed by a light squeeze on your hand from the cowboy.

It was all happening so fast, a blur of words and an exchange of rings and then you were _married_.

"I now pronounce you husband and-"

Before the officiate could even finish, Jesse had pulled you forwards and pressed his lips against yours his arm snaking around your waist and- _oh!_

Whoops and cheers filled the air as Jesse dipped your torso, still passionately kissing you. His tongue cheekily entered past your lips, the sweet taste of him now filling your mouth. You placed a hand on his toned chest to help steady yourself as he brought you back up to stand. When he pulled away, you were faced with the most devilish grin. You couldn't help but laugh which in turn made him chuckle.

You weren't laughing just at him. You laughed for joy. For how unexpectedly things had turned out. Surrounded by your friends- no. Your **family** , and your love. If someone had told you 6 years ago that you would be in this position, feeling as happy and as _loved_ as you were, you would have slapped them silly.

You were so looking forward to spending the rest of your life with the one and only Jesse McCree.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a lovely follower on my Tumblr - overwatchimaginations


End file.
